


Alpha's Pride

by Janie94



Series: When Passion Colors Everything [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Display of Dominance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Match, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Jakub desires the other Alpha and he hates it just how badly he wants to take him. After their win against Denmark, he figures it is time to finally get rid of this strange and unwelcome attraction towards Robert...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> I don't know where this is coming from, but I was watching the highlights of the Poland vs. Denmark match again when this idea occurred to me and just wouldn't leave anymore.  
> I'm tempted to write a sequel to this (actually more like three sequels), but I don't know if anybody would actually like that considering every single one of these would be basically the same: Kuba and Lewy having sex after a match.  
> Maybe I will still write them one day. :)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, I gifted this story to you because I know you have a soft spot for Kuba and I remember you complaining that there are too few stories with him out there. I hope you will like my oneshot with him as an Alpha. :)

 

** Alpha's Pride **

 

When the final whistle ends their game against Denmark shortly after his substitution, Jakub heaves a sigh of relief. They may have won, but the team can't be satisfied with their performance, not when they almost lost their 3:0 lead. Still, a win is a win and they played a good match, especially in the first half.

Jakub high-fives his teammates on the bench, but his eyes always return to one man who is standing in the middle of the field and walking into the direction of their fans, his back turned to Jakub and almost mockingly presenting the red number nine.

Jakub scowls darkly at their captain and he feels Artur's questioning glance on him, the  goalkeeper clearly confused by the scent of angry Alpha that Jakub must be giving off.

It's not that he is actually angry with Robert – how could he be after the younger man scored all three goals for their team? - but at the same time he is kind of edgy because it was Robert who scored them and saved their team from a painful loss.

Why Robert of all people?

Jakub can't quite explain why the other Alpha rubs him the wrong way. They have always been like that, disagreeing on a lot of things but trying not to let their personal differences affect their team. They couldn't really avoid each other when they were both still playing for Borussia Dortmund and there were a few occasions when they were butting heads – sometimes literally – but things have become 'better' when Robert transferred to Bayern Munich and they weren't seeing each other constantly.

The last two years still haven't been exactly peaceful though. For some reason that Jakub can't explain they have always seen each other as rivals in a way even though they play for the same team for a few weeks per year; even though they go well together on the pitch.

Robert is Poland's captain now and Jakub tries to be reasonable and accept the instructions he gets from Robert before and during a match because he knows they have nothing to do with him on a personal level. When they're playing, they are not two rivaling Alphas but Robert and Jakub. 

But outside of matches things are different. Jakub makes it a point to either ignore the other Alpha or deliberately defy whatever Robert wants him to do. It's perhaps a childish thing to do, but it's the only way he can deal with obeying to Robert on the pitch and he has the suspicion that the latter knows this as well and that is the reason why he never called Jakub out on his hostility or demanded his obedience during training. It's like a cautious truce between them and they can work with that.

Jakub crosses the pitch with confident steps, aware that several heads are looking after him because of the mixed signals he is giving off.

Brooding anger because Robert has once again hogged the limelight with his hat-trick today. But also relief because they have achieved an important win for a possible qualification in the next world cup. And even though he is trying hard to smother it there's also a small part of him that feels gratitude and even joy that Robert scored these goals for them.

He has almost reached Robert who is still unaware of him approaching when a hand at his shoulder stops Jakub and he recognizes Łukasz by his familiar light and earthy smell. His Beta friend is taking a step closer, careful to shift his weight to the leg that is not injured. “Please behave, Kuba.” He doesn't have to say anything else, a warning he has said many times before and that has the desired effect most of the times.

Jakub gives a clipped nod and pats Łukasz's shoulder with a reassuring smile. “Don't I always behave?” he retorts innocently which earns him an amused snort from the Beta.

Then he turns away and finally reaches the man of the match. He grabs Robert's hips from behind, a satisfied grin spreading on his face at the way the startled Alpha flinches at the touch. “Well played, Lewy. Congratulations on your goals.”

Robert cranes his head back and Jakub finds wary yet surprised blue eyes staring at him. “Thank you.” He doesn't move away even when Grzegorz trudges over and pulls him into a one-sided hug before hurrying away upon noticing the strange atmosphere between the two men.

For a long moment they just look at each other silently while Jakub tries to bring himself to let go of Robert's body, but finds it impossible to do so. Eventually Robert turns towards him, one of his arms coming around Jakub's shoulder before slightly pushing him towards the tunnel. Jakub hasn't even realized that their teammates have left the pitch already.

While they are walking, Jakub tries to take only shallow breaths, but it doesn't help much and his nose picks up on the smell of the man at his side; sweat, a hint of grass and something heavy and dark that is undoubtedly Robert's natural scent. Jakub should feel appalled by another Alpha's scent or at the very least indifferent, but that is not the case. Instead Jakub can't help but take deeper breaths, his resolution not to act on what he has been feeling for quite some time slowly unraveling. The other Alpha's smell fills his nose and Jakub knows his body all too well to recognize that spark growing inside of him.

He wants Robert. And Jakub hates it that he is feeling this way about the other Alpha, a man that would be so much easier to see as a rival only. But instead he desires him.

“Kuba, are you alright?” Robert asks him and he sounds confused.

“Of course I am,” Jakub replies without hesitating. “We won, why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know. I just thought there was something off about your scent.”

Jakub bites his lip to keep his curse inside as he realizes that Robert must be able to smell Jakub's 'interest'.

He is saved from having to answer when they enter the locker and the loud chatter from their teammates distracts them. Jakub can't help but glance over towards Robert and watch him get out of his clothes, a sight that he should be used to by now, but that still makes his cock twitch approvingly.

Jakub remains sitting in front of his locker, staring straight ahead as he tries to squish the fire inside of him. But it only gets worse and by the time the other have left and it's only Robert's bag that's keeping Jakub company, he finally gives in.

He wants Robert so badly that there is no use in denying it any longer.

He doesn't want to continue feeling this way about the other Alpha, continue desiring him. So he will put an end to it. Now!

Jakub enters the shower behind Robert and though the younger man has his back him, he tenses slightly when he senses the older Alpha coming up. With an angry snarl Jakub grips Robert's hips, pushing him forward against the wall in an almost violent manner and rolling his hips against the younger man, letting him feel his arousal as it brushes against Robert's ass to convey his intentions.  
“You have this one chance at saying no,” he growls into Robert's ear and almost suspects that the other Alpha will take it because there's no way he can actually want this.

To his surprise Robert pushes his body back against him, an unmistakeable invitation. “Come on, Kuba, get on with it.” He sounds cocky, almost challenging, but Jakub can still detect a barely audible trembling in his voice; the fear of being taken by another Alpha. He had expected Robert to act on that emotion, to push him away because surely he wouldn't want to be taken by someone else, least of all him. Perhaps the younger man is under the illusion that he would get to dominate him instead of the other way around; something that's never going to happen.

Jakub's hand comes around the other male's body until his palm rests on the well-defined abdomen. “Just to be clear, Lewy, I intend to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand on your own two feet any longer. That's all this will be about.”

He can't get more forthright than that, but Robert still doesn't move away. Instead he braces his hands on the wall, presenting his lean body for other Alpha to take. “Are you done talking now?”

Jakub swallows hard and an unwelcome part of him begins to worry, because he knows for sure that he will hurt Robert even if he tried to be gentle. There's a good reason why Jakub has refused to acknowledge his desire for this man; why a part of him is becoming anxious about what they are going to do.

How could Robert allow him to take him, to hurt his pride by dominating him?

Maybe... “Have you ever bottomed before?”  
Jakub doesn't know any Alpha who is taking joy in bottoming for others, but it would explain Robert's inexplicable behavior.

“No.”

Jakub stares at the other man who still has his back to him, not meeting his gaze and giving him the opportunity to perhaps find an explanation in his eyes.

“I won't be gentle with you,” he tells Robert, conveying that this is his last warning. “I will fuck you this one time and then I will leave you to deal with the aftermath on your own.” He knows he is being cruel, but Robert needs to understand that this is a one time thing and Jakub doesn't intend to give anything back. All he wants is to put Robert in his place, to show him that neither his three goals nor the captain's armband he wears so proudly will put him above Jakub; that there is still is an Alpha here who has the strength to disobey him.

Robert growls and finally he turns his head back, giving Jakub a glimpse at the piercing blue eyes that are now scowling at him darkly. “I'm aware of what this is about, Kuba. That this is about you needing to lash out at me and getting rid of your frustration.”

Seething anger clouds Jakub's mind and he presses his front against the taller man's back so hard that they stumble forward and only Robert's hands on the wall retain their balance.  
“Don't you dare claiming you know what I need. You know nothing about me.”

His hands on Robert's stomach drops lower and finally wraps around his cock to give it a teasing stroke before letting go of it again, the surprised gasp coming from the younger man making Jakub grin in satisfaction.

“You like this, don't you? You like the thought of having my cock up your ass.”

Finally Robert lets out a loud snarl and hurls around, one hand closing around Jakub's throat threateningly while the other is gripping his arm painfully tight.

“This is about me letting you dominate me in the only way you can,” Robert hisses and his lips curl up into a victorious yet cruel smile. “Considering I am the one dominating you on the pitch.”

Jakub lets out a loud roar and surges forward hard, fury and hatred filling him at the truth of those words. Robert winces as his back collides with the cold and unyielding tiles of the wall and Jakub's hands close around the other man's wrists, pinning him to the wall to keep him in place. His cock is hard, the desire to bury himself in the rebellious Alpha and wipe that smile off his face stronger than ever.

Robert is half-hard as well and the room is filled by the musky scent of his arousal, something that Jakub still doesn't understand. But he doesn't have the patience to wonder about it any longer.

He drops one of his hands and a part of him expects Robert to use his freedom by punching him in the face, but Robert doesn't move, waiting for him to get on with it.

Jakub watches his face carefully as he pushes his index finger inside of him. Robert grimaces at the light pain caused by the completely unfamiliar sensation, his smug grin finally gone. His free hand is now clutching Jakub's shoulder tightly though he still doesn't push him away. After a few seconds Jakub already adds a second finger, aware that Robert needs more time to get used to this, but ignoring the little voice telling him so. He warned Robert that he would hurt him and the younger Alpha was completely on board with it.

He spreads his fingers wide and refuses to acknowledge that there is a part of him that wants to go slower and make this more enjoyable for Robert when the latter hisses in pain.

His moment of sympathy is cut short when Robert meets his gaze again, a challenge in his bright blue eyes. “I thought you wanted to fuck me hard, Kuba? Already having second thoughts?”

Jakub's eyes narrow and he retracts his fingers instantly, savoring the needy sound of Robert's whimper. “No way. Just making sure my impressive cock even fits in your tight virgin hole.”

Robert opens his mouth to respond, but Jakub slams into him without warning, burying himself to the hilt with one sharp snap of his hips.

The younger man's fingers dig hard into his shoulders and his face contorts with pain that reinforces that now not so little voice in Jakub's head. He stills and waits for Robert to adjust, at least how much that is possible considering the circumstances.

Robert is breathing hard and biting his lip so hard that he is drawing blood, but he still doesn't give any sign that he has changed his mind about this.

When Robert begins to relax just the tiniest bit, Jakub pulls out almost all the way, drawing a disapproving whine from the other Alpha before pushing back in hard.

The moan the action elicits from Robert sends a shiver down Jakub's spine and intensifies his arousal. He does it again, pulling back and pushing into the too tight heat, setting a fast pace to give Robert no time to get used to the feeling.

“Kuba,” Robert whispers in a hoarse voice and never has his name sounded more sinful than right now, as the younger man repeats it over and over.

He is still in pain, but it's obviously mixed with pleasure and suddenly Jakub has the strong urge to kiss these lips uttering his name like a prayer. The thought takes him by total surprise and he shoves it away instantly because it is too intimate, too personal. Instead Jakub leans in and closes his mouth around the strong muscle of Robert's shoulder, biting down only lightly and sucking at the spot hard.

Robert jerks, but Jakub has already let go and raised his head to look at him. He is rapidly approaching his climax and it shows in the increasing speed of his thrusts, in the way he is now holding on to Robert's body as tightly as Robert is holding on to his. The younger male must be able to sense it as well because his body is cramping all of a sudden and he shuts his eyes tightly to steel himself for the worst part of this, the knotting.

But still, he doesn't voice his fear and he doesn't beg Jakub to stop.

This time Jakub allows the feeling of respect for the other Alpha; respect that Robert still doesn't back down even now that he is seconds away of getting knotted by another Alpha as though he was an Omega.

Jakub pushes into Robert two more times before pulling out harshly at the last moment. The last thing he sees is Robert's eyes opening with a surprised expression before he comes hard, his knot growing and white streaks covering Robert's stomach while his legs are shaking with the effort of staying upright.

By the time he begins to come down from his high, he realizes Robert is holding him up though his own body is shaking just as badly.

“Kuba, why did you pull out?”

Jakub doesn't know if he should feel insulted that Robert believed he would actually knot him. “I wanted to dominate you, not break you.”

“Thank you,” Robert replies and it sounds strangely intimate. “I thought you wanted to go all the way through.”

“Oh, believe me, I wanted to knot you,” Jakub admits and he actually feels ashamed for his dark desire. “But that would have crossed a line. I may not exactly like you that much, but I'm not cruel.”

Robert doesn't respond and so they stay like that for a while as they wait for his knot to subside. Jakub's eyes drop to Robert's stomach and he feels a tug in his chest – possessiveness and pride – at seeing the evidence of his climax there.

He shouldn't like the sight as much as he does and he _definitely_ shouldn't be thinking of it as his claim on Robert.

He has been so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't realize why Robert suddenly freezes until he hears a familiar voice. “ Holy shit!”

He turns to find Grzegorz and  Wojciech standing behind him, both Betas staring at them absolutely shocked.

Jakub groans even though he already knew there would be no way they could hide this from their teammates. Their scents have mingled and it will for sure stay like this at least two or three days, but to be caught like this is still something different.

Grzegorz's mouth is already quirking up into a mischievous smile. “Everybody's ready to leave and we just wanted to check what's taking you guys so long, but now we know. Sorry for the interruption.”

Before either Jakub or Robert can come up with a response, Wojciech adds, “We thought you were trying to kill each other or at least fighting, but I guess this here is much better.”

Robert growls at them warningly, making both of them duck their heads as they hurry to get out of the room with wide grins while Jakub can't believe that his treacherous cock is already stirring again at the deep, vibrating sound of Robert's voice.

Of course it doesn't go unnoticed and he finds Robert giving him an amused look,one eyebrow raised pointedly. “Are you sure this is a one time thing? Your cock seems to have other plans.”

“Oh, shut up, will you?!” Jakub retorts with a shove against the other man's upper arm before he gets up again. When Robert does the same, the younger man can't hide a pained hiss and Jakub watches him limp towards his locker, absolutely unreasonable pride rising in his chest at the knowledge that this is his doing.

Until Robert turns around again with a cocky smile on his face. “I was just thinking you would want another round considering you broke your promise to me.”

“My promise?” Jakub repeats confused.

He remembers the same moment Robert speaks it out loud, “You promised to fuck me so hard that I couldn't stand on my own two legs any longer. But here I am.”

Jakub sneers at him. “I'm beginning to regret not having knotted you. At least that would have shut you up for a while.”

Robert walks over to him until they are too close for comfort, a playful sparkle in his eyes that Jakub has never seen before, at least not when the younger man was looking at him. “There are for sure better ways to shut me up. Your cock in my mouth for example.”

Jakub chokes at the image and the last sound  he hears from Robert as the Alpha leaves the room, is his amused laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments. Every kind of feedback is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
